


he likes boys

by fouroreos_from



Series: SPACE AU SERIES [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Pining, cole has feelings and he doesn't like it, does cole likes boys?, not dating yet, pixal is getting tired of jay only telling instead of doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouroreos_from/pseuds/fouroreos_from
Summary: Jay realizes he isn’t sure if Cole even likes guys. If he ever wanted to end up with Cole, he had to be sure.





	he likes boys

“You should have seen him! I think he’s starting to open up a bit more. Okay, okay, but I was  _ singing _ . It was karaoke and it sounded fun before when I thought Cole would join me, but, nevertheless, he was  _ staring _ at me! Like,  _ impressed  _ with me! Oh my stars, did I impress Cole? Does…”

 

Jay paced back and forth around the kitchen, cape flying wild behind him as Pixal drowned in boredom in the background. While it filled her with joy to see Jay happy, sitting for what felt like hours of having to listen to Jay swoon over Cole was getting a little old. Especially after having to listen to the same thing at least a thousand times before.

 

“But Cole flirts with  _ everybody _ . Am I even sure he  _ likes _ guys?”

 

Before, Cole was never in arms reach. So of course Jay would turn to Pixal in desperate times. However, now, Cole was  _ here _ . On Jay’s ship with the two of them. And it felt safe to say that he probably wasn’t leaving anytime soon after having been rooming with them for a little over a year. And though Pixal could understand Jay’s anxiousness to go and ask Cole all these things himself, in person, that still didn’t give him a free pass.

 

“I mean, what’s his  _ type _ ? He’s never explicitly stated it, has he? No way. I would have noticed!” Jay’s voice shrieked.

 

Pixal hung her head back, aching to hop onto the computer and binge watch a little.

 

Jay suddenly came to a stop, lips trembling. “What if I ask him out and he says no because he  _ doesn’t like guys _ ?” With a shaky breath, he spun around on his heels, arms flailing in the air. “That would be so embarassing. Pixal-!”

 

Having already grown bored and annoyed, Pixal slammed her hands on top of the counter. “Jay, why not just ask him yourself?”

 

Jay threw his hands in the air, defenseless. “ _ How _ ?”

 

Pixal shook her head with disappointment, walking out of the kitchen. Jay drew his hands back, then reached out for her.

 

“Pixal! Wait! Please don’t go!” Jay hesitated, throwing open the kitchen door, “What if you asked Cole for me? Ah!”

 

Startled, Jay jumped backwards, holding his breath as he stared, eye-level with Pixal.

 

“No.” Pixal folded her arms across her chest, her green eyes staring down on him. “You can ask him yourself. I think it’s about time you went in and talked to him since you two came back from the bar.”

 

“I-I don’t know…”

 

“You don’t know?”

 

Jay swallowed. “It’s just, um, Cole’s in his room. And, well, he probably doesn’t want to be bothered right?”

 

Pixal’s frown deepened, and she turned away, starting a path to her quarters. “You are unbelievable, Jay.”

 

With a little angry huff, Jay curled his fists and turned his back on Pixal.

 

Fine, if Pixal didn’t want to ask for him, he’d do it himself. And bonus, he’d prove himself to her.

 

Taking a shaky breath, Jay started for Cole’s room aboard the ship.

 

* * *

 

Cole wasn’t doing much when Jay came over and knocked on the door.

 

In fact, he had found a couple old records laying around and stole Pixal’s record player to play them. Some of the songs weren’t good, mostly due to the lack of care the records had undergone and how scratched up they had become.

 

Regardless, Cole lay on the bed with a notebook and a bag of chips, mindlessly scribbling away as the music devoured him.

 

He had already devoted a good chunk of an hour to pondering his thoughts about Jay at the bar earlier and trying to sort things out.

 

Still, it felt merely impossible, yet, it was possible, that Cole had essentially developed feelings for someone else.

 

Cole had always been afraid of getting into a relationship. Whether it be platonic or romantic, he feared it would get in the way of everything he had worked to become.

 

Yet, he could already feel himself changing as a person the more time he spent around Jay.

 

As if on cue, Jay opened the door at Cole’s consent and poked his head in.

 

Cole sat up in bed, eyeing the space pirate. “How can I be of service to you, My Captain?”

 

All at once, Jay’s face turned a bright pink, and he cursed every word he could think of at himself silently in his head.

 

“I wanted to ask you something,” he cleared his throat, slowly closing the door on his way in.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Jay bit his lip, wondering if he was really about to do this. His hands fidgeted nervously, and he truly hoped Cole didn’t notice. He could feel his body temperature already start to rise.

 

“Okay.” Jay let out a deep breath through his nose. “Well,  _ theoretically _ , if… a guy… asked you out on a date, would you go with him?”

 

Cole raised the tip of his pen to his chin as he thought through the question. Jay anxiously waited for an answer, feeling his whole body grow warmer under the cape.

 

After a good couple of seconds, Cole finally gave his answer.

 

“No.”

 

Jay’s jaw nearly dropped. “Wha-uh- what, why? Is it because you don’t like guys?”

 

Cole squinted at Jay, confused.

 

“What? No.” he scoffed, “It depends. What’s the guy like? Is he honest? Does he have a good sense of humor? Is he wanted for theft? Is he sweet? Do-”

 

Jay threw his hands up in the air. “Okay! Wow, I get it. You look for a lot of things in a guy - I mean, partner.”

 

He bit the inside of his cheek. Though, by the sound it, it sounded like Cole was describing  _ him _ .

 

Cole smacked his lips, flicking a chip at Jay, which got stuck in his hair. The space pirate blinked once, looking around for the thing that hit him. Cole laughed. “Bonus points if he’s cute, right?”

 

At this point, Jay was sure he was blushing madly. Now for  _ sure _ Cole had to be talking about him.

 

Flustered, he brushed the chip out of his hair.

 

When he looked back up, he noticed Cole was standing directly in front of him, Jay being eye-level with his chest.

 

“And, do you have someone in mind?” Jay squeaked, looking up at Cole.

 

The fugitive stared back at him intently, a smile curling on his lips. He knew what exactly was on Jay’s mind. And he knew exactly what Jay hoped his answer would be.

 

To make things interesting, he decided  _ not _ to give him what he wanted.

 

Well, that and many other reasons. Reasons like his own feelings, and whether or not he really was in love with Jay. Reasons like his sudden thoughts at the bar. His thoughts of Jay and the curiosity of wanting to feel Jay’s lips against his. Reasons like his fears of becoming  _ soft _ and  _ vulnerable _ to someone else and especially to his own feelings.

 

He leaned down at the space pirate, making him think otherwise as another hand reached up to play with Jay’s curls.

 

Jay’s heart took a huge leap.

 

And for a second, Cole  _ wanted _ to be honest with him. To tell him the truth instead of teasing like he would have done with anyone else.

 

But his head said no.

 

And he said, “No.”

  
  



End file.
